2012-08-08 Civil
Midtown Manhattan. Not a /complete/ warzone, esepcially given that the Hulk tore through here not so long ago. Well, Hulk and Thor. Volatile combination to say the least. A few buildings suffered some damage, a billboard sign was lost, and more than a dozen cars are total loses. Poor drivers are wishing for Superclamity options on their insurance right now. The street is far worse for wear. Thor has landed to help with the repairs, and after some initial confusion has managed to convince the city workers to let him do much of the heavy lifting. Considering that things have happened here in Midtown, the patron of Stark Industries has decided it is time to make an appearance. Armed with trucks of volunteers and more trucks of Stark Industries Street Team, it would seem that Tony Stark is leading a bunch of people down here in Midtown to do what he's been having to do a lot lately: clean up messes. "It's not just us, the guys in the suits and capes, that are heroes. Everyone can be a hero. So if you're not busy and you want to be a hero... then you need to get off your ass and get down here right now and help us clean up OUR city. We can all make a difference here. We can all be Avengers." Tony's currently not really lifting any fingers, he's talking to some camera man that's taking his statement on this story. How the /hell/ do you lose a guy as big as the Hulk? Spider-Girl is not sure, but somehow, she managed. She'd followed him all the way out of the city to ensure noone tried to pick a new fight with the retreating Big Fella, the water was in sight, and then... nothing. Like he'd never been there at all. More than a little annoyed even after a full night's sleep, Spider-Girl has elected to return to the scene of the beat-down. She lands atop one of the many damaged buildings in the area with a granola bar perched between her teeth, leaning forward to peer over the edge and take in the bustle of activity while she scarfs the rest of it down. She'd used a /lot/ of webbing the previous day. She was hungry. Bethany's HQ managed to escape the carnage unscathed but she's kicked a handful of her spare agents out to help with clean-up. She watches Tony's interview with mild amusement, then gets back to sweeping glass up in front of a corner store. "Did you find the owner?" she asks Elora. "I spoke to his wife, he's at home with a minor head injury." Elora is used to cleaning up after far worse than this, she's holding a board up over the broken window while Jeremiah screws it into place. "Poor man, this place looks like a riot zone." "Seems it only takes a couple people to make a riot these days," Beth says dryly. The rest of her opinions, she keeps to herself. Unsurprisingly to anyone that pays attention to the superhuman scene these days, it isn't long before a shiny black sedan pulls around a corner, followed by several matching SUVs, all of which end up parking at one end of the general mess before disgorging a small army of men and women in crisp suits and sunglasses. And from the lead car emerges one Phil Coulson, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. He pulls off his sunglasses and surveys the scene, lips forming a tight line, before he steps away from his car, closing the door behind him while his agents get about their own cleanup business. Lots of debriefings to hold, for one thing. If in fact people can be found to debrief. Ever the problem. Thor hovers above the ground, red cape fluttering about him. The prince looks no worse for wear after his scuffle with the Hulk. Mjolnir clipped to his belt, the Asgardian Prince is holding a steel grutter in place as work men weld it permanently. Cameras are everywhere, covering Stark and the Avenger's reconstruction of Manhattan and the destruction wrought upon the area at the hands of Dynamo, Hulk, and Thor. As he holds the grutter steady, Thor glances about the area, one hand coming from the I beam to try to pinch at the tip of his tongue. He pulls his fingers away from his lips to peer at the finger tips, a mildly annoyed lookon his face. Ever had a hair in your mouth that you just couldn't get OUT? Yeah, somethin glike that. Thor was glad his friend Tony was here. Thor realized this mess was not Stark's mess -- it was his own -- and yet that the mortal moved so quickly to mobilze the mortals to help themselves was heartwarming. The blonde god couldn't help but smiling warmly at the sight. Beth too it noted by the Norse God, and the smile slips to something closer to a thoughtful pout. Nothing to do about that now. Thor is holding a half ton beam for some construction workers. It takes Stark a couple of moments to get away from the press. He has to pose for a couple of pictures and sign a couple of autographs. Either way, he's finally got some room to work and manages to get himself away from the shenanigans of Public Relations and over to where he's using his puny human strength to try and clean up some stuff. This lasts less than a minute before he's handing the trash bag to one of his Stark Volunteers and he's off to find some kind of random hot chick to share a Gatorade with. Which probably puts him in the line of sight of sweeping Bethanys, aerial Spider-Girls or debriefing Coulsons. He came down here with Blondie so... that is what it is. "Gatorade run! Dibs on the orange!" They better not have drank all the orange. Blasted volunteers. Oh, hey. Familiar face. Spider-Girl vaults the ledge so that she can wallcrawl her way down the front of the building she perched on -- which, in a stroke of convenience, happens to belong to the shop Bethany is working in front of. She flashes her a cheerful smile from the wall and waggles her fingers in a wave. "Fancy meeting you here," she says lightly. "You need a hand with anything?" "Hey, you. Nice shot last night. I was a little worried about you hanging with the big guys but you were great." Bethany lights up at the sight of the girl clinging to the wall. Spider-Girl is a welcome distraction from Beth's not-very-discreet anxious glances to make sure Thor's actually busy with something far more important than her. She's pretty sure most things qualify for that but that doesn't stop her from being nervy. "Think you can get what's left of that awning down before it drops on someone's head?" She points a few doors down. Coulson, per standard procedure, slips his agent sunglasses on and lets the totally awesome AR tech do its job uplinking through his S.H.I.E.L.D. phone device up to the master databases and providing a handy overlay. When one person comes up as "Cabe, Bethany - Co-Owner C.M. Security", Coulson's day becomes a little brighter. particularly as the rest of her dossier scrolls by on the edge of his vision. Here's someone that probably knows the importance of concise, accurate information. Thus the Agent picks his way over and around various debris, throwing Spider-Girl a loose sort of salute and nod with a pair of fingers before he removes the glasses into his jacket and focuses his attention on Bethany. "Ms Cabe? Agent Coulson, S.H.I.E.L.D. If you have a moment?" Grutter secured, and Bethany engaged in conversation (Thor seems not to recognize Coulson given that he's in a suit and not in his armor, that or the Agent has mastered the art of You Will Forget Me without needing a flashy thingie -- unless he has one and we just don't know about it cause he flashy-things us all), Thor is more than a little hesitant to interrupt. It's rude, after all. He's been rude enough. So, no longer needed to hold the metal I beam in place, Thor drifts down, eyes scanning about for the next thing to... Oh! Awning! He heads that way, right hand still trying to get something out of his mouth. For a moment, Spider-Girl looks puzzled. Nice shot? What did she mean, nice sh-- oh. OH. "Miss Potts said we needed to make him stop fighting," she says helplessly, looking more than a little sheepish. "Awning? No problem," Spider-Girl confirms, though she does wait just long enough to mirror Coulson's salute (from the wall) before she goes scurrying a couple of doors down to get above the awning in question. And... Thor. "Well. This is awkward..." "... You know I hate you guys, right?" Tony Stark quips to those that are around the coolers, grabbing the Lemon-Lime Gatorade. All the orange has been obliterated. On purpose. As he whirls around, checking his S-Phone for anything good or bad, he spots familiar Stoic Faced Coulson and... Zowie. Hotness. "Why is it that you guys never invite me to these parties?" Somehow, Tony Stark has managed to weasel his way around this car and that car and in the general direction of the Coulson & Cabe Variety Hour. As he approaches, he gives the universal sign for 'Get Over Here' towards Thor, from behind his back. Wingman Summoning! As he cracks open his Gatorade and lifts it to sip, he spots the Spider-Girl and that causes a general comment of "... How many of them are there." to come whispering from his lips at this moment. Damn Spiders. "Agent Coulson." Bethany gives him a bright smile. Elora scoops the broom from her so Bethany can pull off her work gloves to greet Coulson. This should be good. And she's caught Tony Stark bearing down out of the corner of her eyes so she's eager to get stuck into a conversation with someone else. The disaster just keeps on giving. "For you, always. How can I help you?" Thor mmms faintly as Spider-Girl addresses him. For a moment, his expression doesn't shift, then he chuckles lightly. "Nay, thy aim was well and twue," Thor says stopping as that bit of web he's having issues with makes proper pronunciation a nomially tricky thing at best. He turns his head aside to try to get that webbing out from behind his molars when he spots Tony's 'com'ere' motion. A brow quirks. "Forgive me. I am thummoned," Thor says, firmly surpressing the urge to cringe at the faint lisp these webs are causing. Loki would /so/ laugh at him right now. The thought of his brother and the youthful mischief this brings to mind, has the Asgardian's lips twitching up in a wistful and warm smile, even as his hands go to collect the awning. "Art thou able to thecure thith," Thor asks, almost sounding completely serious. Damnable webbing! To her credit, Spider-Girl is not laughing. At least, not while Thor is still right in front of her. "Yes," she replies very seriously, moving closer so that she can reach out and grab onto the awning. "I can thecure it." Cough. "You go on ahead. I'll be fine," she promises, flashing him an encouraging smile that is in no way a cover for the fit of giggles she's having to choke back. "And, uh. Sorry about the. Again. You know." Coulson offers Bethany a polite smile. "Thank you, ma'am. Just a few questions about what happened, if you or anyone you associate with happened to be here," he continues with a half-apologetic, half-commiserating tone. "I'm sure you know how the paperwork is." A very grave and polite bowing sort of nod is given to Spider-Girl as she ensures that awning won't be falling on anyone. This, so the Thunder God can answer Stark Summons. This won't end badly at all... Drifting from the awning, Thor's blue-gray eyes note that landing by his friend will put him near Bethany. Bethany, the woman that has befriended his brother, whom he nearly got into fiticuffs with his brother over. Why are they /always/ fighting over a woman? Why can't the brothers just get along!? Noting that Beth is currently engaged in conversation, Thor decides that it's a marginally good idea. It will put him in position to offer his apologies to her when she's done with her conversation. So, he lands down at Tony's side as his right hand once more comes to his mouth. Damn webbing! "You'd like a sit rep?" Bethany holds out her hand and suddenly there's an Indian man with silvery hair putting a tablet in it. "I do know the big boy words for these things, Agent Coulson. You're in luck, my HQ is just that way." She points toward Hell's Kitchen. "Anything in particular you need?" Bethany asks absently, paging through something on the tablet. "I have two street view recordings, one rooftop view from the north, and while it was slightly belated, I had a helicopter up about two minutes in. Also, I have progress and aftermath reports from four agents." Stark is just trying to get involved in all this chitter-chatter. He's finished sipping his Gatorade for now and pulls himself right up to where Cabe and Coulson are talking. "Yes. But what are you doing for dinner tonight? That is the most important question." Tony, in his Stark Volunteer t-shirt, attempts to stand next to Coulson in the most official SHIELD stance possible. It probably doesn't work as well as it should. "You know, I'm more than willing to handle this one for you, Agent." is tossed at Coulson. He may or may not be trying to see if that tablet is a StarkPad. Maybe. There's a little bit of noise from the shop a few doors down as Spider-Girl gets the awning fully freed from the roof, and she doesn't seem to be having much problem wrangling it. Still, she hangs on to it until a pair of volunteers can make it over to her, then flashes them a grateful smile and carefully lowers it down to where they can grab on. One hop down to the pavement and a short walk to a garbage truck later, Spider-Girl comes wandering back with her own Gatorade, which she is trying her hardest not to chug like it's the best thing she's ever tasted. Damn webbing. It's totally orange. Agent Coulson gives Bethany his best sincere apology look. "Of course. My apologies, Ms. Cabe. Habits die hard." He glances sidelong as Tony approaches and pulls his phone/PDA/etc device out of his jacket. "I don't often get the pleasure of talking to professionals lately. I'll take everything you're willing to part with." Without missing a beat, he fields Tony's contribution. "Thank you, Mr. Stark, but I already have her number." Thor gives Tony a frown as the man just barges into the conversation, his deep voice rumbling faintly, "Thou should not interrupt so." It's soft, like the Thunderer is quite clearly uncertain of mortal social interactions suddenly. Yeah, this is awkward, even for him. He turns his face again to try to get some webbing from his tongue and does manage to get a piece this time. Slightly relieved, Thor shakes his hand to dislodge it, only to grump as he finds it sticking to his thumb, this his fore finger, then his palm. GAH! Damn webbing! "It's good to see you again, Mr. Stark," Bethany says coolly as she preps reports to send to Coulson. "I'm sorry we didn't get a chance to be properly introduced as you flew by while I was fighting the undead minions of Hel with my bare hands the other day--but I was so flattered that you shouted at me to call you. I assume it was me because all the other women were fleeing in abject terror. We would have met properly at our arranged meeting time later if you hadn't tragically gotten trapped in that modelling agency." "It was a good thing I had my Hammer Titan stun gun with me," Bethany adds to Coulson as an aside. "I could send you my report on that event at the park as well, if you wanted. I assume you were informed of the whole rift between planes, brief undead invasion?" First, there's that classic: How The Hell Do YOU Have Her Number?! look tossed at Coulson. Then Stark's left eye twitches at the mention of Hammer. "Yeah. Exactly. Having weapons floating around in the hands of civilians is always a great asset to the world. Nothing ever goes wrong there." With his sarcasm ignited, Stark has immediately moved into the defensive rolling of eyes at this moment. Not only did he just get snarked at, but he's also been snubbed for the use of Hammer products. This is not going as well as he'd hoped. Perhaps he needs something stronger than Gatorade. "Wait. We had a meeting?" Stark moves right into a shrug of his shoulders, as it is kind of hard to remember anything past the modeling agency antics. "I do remember those models, though. What a perfect ending to a horrible day that was." And now Stark is starting to fade into that daydreaming smile that most guys are privy to when remembering very, very, good nights. Spider-Girl is just gonna... hang back a bit. Yeaaaaah. She may not have a Spider-Sense, like the other webhead, but she has ears, and things are sounding like they are potentially even more awkward than running into Thor after webbing him in the face. So she stiffly pivots on her heel and marches to another group of volunteers to lend her assistance moving what was, at one point the day before, an expensive sedan and not a big pile of junk. CoulsonBurn delivered, Phil gets back to work, nodding at Bethany. "I was out of town at the time. I'm sure we have a file, but I'll be happy to add anything you're willing to provide to it," he replies. "It's quite rare that we have independent contractors offering useful data without... incentives." Her assorted shots at Tony, he just lets pass by. That is beyond not being his business right now. Not understanding fully, but seeing Tony starting to talk in a conversation to which he was not invited without so much as introducing him, Thor sighs lightly and turns to go. A brief glance given to Bethany, and a light nod of his head, but nothing more. He'll wait for her to be free so he can speak with her. Until then, does Tony actually need him right now? Thor looks to Stark expectantly, a brow quirking. He resists the urge to smack his lips about. He can still feel the webbing. "Yes, Mr. Stark. We had a meeting. I'm sure you can get Miss Potts to reschedule, if you're not too discomforted by having a mere civilian as your bodyguard on certain occasions." Bethany doesn't roll her eyes but the weight of her disbelief does come through in her tone. She's having a bad run of luck with men lately--both of them standing right there, no less. "I'll be sure all the people I and my company defend know that they're taking their chances by trusting civilians running about with weapons they don't understand how to use." Bethany taps a button, sending a tidy packet of reports off to Coulson, then beams a brilliant smile at him. "If you wanted to offer me an incentive, Agent Coulson, you could try dinner some time. I'm free... whenever." "I'm looking forward to it." Though, there's some attitude there. Which probably means that Stark is not looking forward to any rescheduled meetings but if he knows Pepper, it'll be done anyway so he'll have to just prep his game for the next time. And that's when he's noticing Thor is turning to make with the getting gone. "Excuse me. Avengers business." And then Stark is turning to walk with the God and get the heck away from Spies In Love. "Blondie. You need some serious wing man lessons, man. Let's go." And yes, it is time for the Avengers to get back to cleaning up! And drinking more Gatorade. It's safe over here, Spider-Girl thinks. And it's nice to be useful. Moving damaged vehicles from the road and onto waiting trucks for transport away from the scene isn't glamorous work, but it's sure easier for her to do than most people, and quicker than waiting on the cranes. The bigger vechicles, like that poor semi, she can't quite manage on her own... but compact cars? Sedans? Sure. She can help with those. Oblivious to Thor and Tony's departure from the Coulson/Cabe Variety Hour, Spider-Girl takes a moment to whip out her phone to check Twitter. If Bethany saw footage of her shot on Thor, maybe her buddy Smashbrother had, too, and she should probably reassure him that she isn't being scraped off the bottom of the Hulk's foot. Or Thor's hammer, Mewmew. Thor follows Tony away, now taking the moment to bleh his tongue out a bit and work to get another -- and hopefully last -- piece of webbing out of his maw. He catches it and gets it out, making a faint 'guh' sound before he clears his throat. "I know not how I could be a 'wingman', Tony Stark, for I have no wings, save upon my helm," Thor retorts softly, eyes noting Spider-Girl with the cars. "But come, tell me of this 'wingmanship' thou seeks to have me trained in whilst we move yon chariots," he adds, voice booming a little unintentionally. Overhearing Thor's unintentionally-loud ramblings, Coulson most definitely does not brak his cool Agent professionalism and crack up. But his eyes certainly tell the tale instead. She smiles at Bethany's offer, though having read her file... "Thank you, Ms. Cabe," he replies. "I'm afraid my schedule is rather difficult right now where dining is concerned..." He titls his head, gestures with one hand while he consults his phone. "Perhaps coffee? Tomorrow, noon. There's a nice little place by the park. I like to take my newspaper there on nice days." "Tell me where and when, I'll be there." Bethany casts a glance down to where Sal is visibly simmering as he leans on the back bumper of an agency Bentley. Down, Sal. "I hope the reports are helpful to you, Agent Coulson. Obviously, we can't share client reports but anything that's in the public domain and public interest is yours if you need it. It doesn't cost me a thing to send it to you." "You got this. I've gotta' head back to Stark Tower. Business to take care of." Stark finishes off his Gatorade, finally, and tosses the plastic bottle off into one of the trash cans. A quick nudge of the solid Thor with his elbow. "Speaking of, running low on that, what you call it, mead? Just sayin'." And then Stark is tossing on a pair of shades that probably costs more than Agent Coulson's car (take that!) and he's off to go hop in his super expensive billionaire ride (and that!!) to head back to Stark Tower where he has a meeting with Jack. Thor is nodding to Tony, but something... something seems to draw the Thunderer's attention, takes his mind from the moment, for when Tony nudges him, the normally solid Thor seems to sway. A step taken to steady himself, and he looks to Tony. There's this look of 'what did you say?' to his features before he nods. "Aye, Tony Stark. I shall see what can be done for thy stores," Thor murmurs as he watches Tony walk away. Head shaking, Thor moves toward Spider-Girl, a light frown of confusion upon his face. "May I assist thee," Thor asks of her as he approaches, voice laced with anunspoken question. It takes Spider-Girl a moment to realize 'yon chariots' is ren faire for 'those messed-up cars over there,' and she looks over her shoulder to see an inbound Thor and Tony peeling off. Ah, well. At least the camera crews might leave now. Spider-Girl aims a smile at Thor and nods, gesturing sweepingly along the street. "Yeah, sure. Some of these are a little heavy even for me." Agent Coulson smiles his Coulson smile, and nods his Coulson nod. "Every little bit helps, Ms. Cabe. I'll call your office in the morning and get it on your schedule." His phone chirps at him, and he gives her an apologetic nod before he moves away to take it. "Excuse me, please." Bethany waves goodbye to Coulson, then turns to Sal, who is trying to shoot down Tony's car with his stare. "Really, Sal. It's not like I don't deal with pigs all the time," she says dryly, ruffling his messy hair. "Civilian." Sal holds up a finger like he's about to call down the wrath of God. "That nancy playboy vigilante called you a civilian." "Yes, he did." Bethany kisses Sal's cheek. "So I'll charge him double." Thor gets the big vehicles moved where they need to be, though the Asgardian is very clearly distracted by something. So much so that as the clean up get to a place where the mortals can take care of it, the prince is looking at the storefronts with a light frown on his face. The expression keeps most from him, as he moves to walk from the scene. It takes him closer to Beth, though for the moment, he seems to have fogotten she was near. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs